


bladence

by spaceebug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Revenge, lots of swearing, revenge story to sum it up, tough but soft main lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceebug/pseuds/spaceebug
Summary: For Rayelyn, freedom is her one goal. Belonging to the Sardonyx family, whom which rule over the modern city of Bladence, she's had it rough. While the rest of the family shows a positive influence over the people, they choose to hurt Rayelyn when the cameras aren't rolling, and pretend that everything is alright. Throughout Rayelyn's entire life, it's been filled with isolation, abuse, and lacked communication with the rest of the world. Almost everyone hates her, and she did nothing wrong. However, one night will change history. Rayelyn will embark on her own adventure that shows her true self, all while planning to expose her family.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story so i hope this goes well

"Hello to all of you, I hope everyone's day has been alright. You all have been anticipating this, and it's now in front of you. I will be speaking alot, so be prepared to take a lot of notes down." 

Saevi Sardonyx. The head Microyal of Bladence. Everyone all knows how genuinely nice she is, but that only happens when she's not on camera, or around me. Just by looking at the screen, I'm not there with my brother and my sister, when I'm supposed to be there. I'm just here in my bedroom. None of the citizens realize the darkness that goes on in these fucking walls. I watch as she smiles at the camera. I roll my eyes. This is one of her typical moves. "Why do they even like you?" I ask. "I can't believe that nobody has hacked into one of the cameras and exposed you." 

Saevi looks at my siblings, and proceeds to speak. "When I first took this opportunity about 20 years ago, I have made it my duty to get Bladence in shape." I laugh. "I've helped out at shelters, projects, and so much more," she says. "We have also developed the concept of using flying vehicles to travel to places that were only given to Microyals. Nonetheless, we're in still in the process of fixing our biggest problem."

Saevi takes a deep breath. "Solving about 30% of a youth crisis by adding more jobs" she says, and I instantly look outside. "That's complete bullshit," I mutter. "Adding more jobs does nothing. The people who run free do it because they want to escape their previous hell. It will just make more people revolt." More of the people my age are living their lives how they fucking want to, and adding shelters isn't the right way, Saevi. I go on my phone, and continue to waste my time listening to her talk.

"Of course, this wouldn't have been possible without the work of the other Microyals, and most importantly, my children." I roll my eyes again. Make that only two of your children. "Ah yes, my children," Saevi brags. "One, Crystal, and Rayelyn. Unfortunately, Rayelyn is sick and couldn't attend today. Such a shame."

Saevi sighs, and I look up from my phone. "Me? Sick?" I scoff. "You've used that damn excuse before. You couldn't come up with anything else?" I hop off my bed and walk over to my mirror. I sigh. "All this because I somehow killed your lover," I say while brushing the hair off my neck. "I was a fucking baby when it happened." On my neck, shows my usual punishment. 

Three deep cuts and a burn mark.

This is what Saevi hides from the world. For as long as I can remember, I've been abused for too long. I've been beaten, whipped, threatened, and slapped. All of which usually leaves me either in tears or pure anger. Every single day and night, is spent in this bedroom. They cut me off from communicating with the rest of the world.

I would say that there's three culprits behind it, but there could be more. Saevi, Crystal, and the maids. I know this abuse is her revenge, but I don't even fucking know how she got the maids to go against me.

As for Crystal, I don't even know where to start. Crystal would always threaten me to stay out of her way and slap me, even if I was three fucking feet away from her. I remember one time, she had one of the maids beat me up because I gave her a dirty look.

Like, what the fuck?

I hop onto my bed. "These damn maids," Ii mutter. If I try to escape out of my room, literally every maid charges after me. I'll only be let out if Saevi grants me special permission. 

That hasn't happened in a million years. 

And being completely honest, this isolation has helped me.

I look under my bed, and pull out the clear container. I smile at it. "You'll be opened soon," I say, patting it. "I'll escape soon."

Every night, things become my fucking playground. I slip away from the palace, and explore the city. The more I did it, the more I turn into a different Rayelyn. It's turned into something where I wanna start all over again. A new life in the city, without being abused all the damn time!

I've done so much already. Stolen some shit, burned stuff, did graffiti on whatever, killed some people, and more things. Not only that, but I've learned how to fight back. I'll talk back, be as rude as I possibly can, intimidate people, etc.

They want to be violent with me?

Fine, I'll be violent.

I will never show my true side to those three!

I yawn. "I should probably get some sleep," I say while stretching. "I have to be awake for tonight." Suddenly, Saevi can be heard yelling. I jump. "Sheesh," I mutter. I roll my eyes and watch Saevi talk.

"As you all know, I won't come back as the head Microyal next year, due to the Sardonyx throne line," she says. I tilt my head in confusion. Throne line? What's that? Nobody ever explained that to me. Well, guess I know now. So do does it go by the ages? Oldest to youngest? Oh well, the person up won't be me.

Why would she even chose someone to lead the city if they're being abused. Unless, she changed, but I doubt that. She shows two personas, one for the cameras, and her true form at me. 

I listen to Saevi. "This has been an exhausting process," she explains. "But the person replacing me next year... is my youngest daughter..."

Rayelyn Sardonyx.

I freeze. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask. "The fuck?" There's no fucking way that I got chosen! Why didn't she go for Crystal? She has the experience. I start tearing up. 

This wasn't what I wanted at all! I just wanted to be free from here, not control a fucking city!

"I-I don't want this," I say. It's going to lead into me being abused more! I can't do this. I run to my door and unlock it. I don't fucking care if I get chased. I have to let out these emotions.

I burst out of the door in tears. I really hate my life. I want to be from here, I will never come back here again.

I run as fast as I can. I can hear many maids running after me. "Get back here!" They yell. I keep on running. I need to talk to One. He'll understand. 

Suddenly, I trip and fall to the ground. Shit. In an instant, the maids all start kicking me. "Have you not learned your lesson?!" They yell. I don't respond, and they slap me. "ANSWER ME!" I answer by crying. What else am I supposed to do? 

That's when a faint voice can be heard. I turn my head and notice my brother. "You all shouldn't be here beating up my sister," One says. "Aren't you all supposed to be fixing my mother's room?" 

The maids all run off. 

I get up and hug One tightly. "O-One," I say. "T-The announcement. Why me?" One comforts me. "I know," he says. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop her, but it didn't work. Raye, you don't deserve this. She's hurting you." 

I cry into his chest. If there's anyone who I feel the most trust with, then it's One. He understands everything. 

We stop hugging. "I think I need some time to process this," I say. One puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"Yea," he says. "You can always come to me if you still can't process it. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you even more." 

I watch as he walks away. I think of my options, and I clench my fist.

I'm not doing this. 

I'm going to finally escape.


	2. escaping the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saevi just said that I'm gonna be the new head Microyal. I can't let this happen.

I am so glad that this is my final day here. It's ten o' clock, and I've got only two hours left. Ever since Saevi "picked" me as the head Microyal, I have been waiting for this fucking day.

Leaving this place tonight was one of my best ideas. The people will only see me for one night, and when I disappear from everyone's view, they'll question my whereabouts. 

As soon as the maids lock me up and sleep, I make my move. I'll leave through the window, grab all the supplies I need to survive, and most importantly; change my identity. I do not want to be fucking recognized. I'll just get sent back here, and God knows what they'll do to me. 

I sigh and lean against a pillar. "I'm so tired," I mutter. "Fucking hate this." This entire day was horrible. I pretended to act all cheerful and passionate. It's one of the most important parts to being a Microyal. When you're a Microyal, you are expected to know the role you play amongst the others, as well as earning the respect. That's how Saevi rose to the top.

When I went to go meet the other Microyals, respect was their reaction. At first, I felt intimidated by them. I thought that they had hated me because I have no experience of Microyal shit, but fate was in my favour. They gave me good advice, which I'll probably never use.

Things like:

"You're young, but you're smart to change this city!", "You can do it!", and "Follow in your mother's footsteps Rayelyn!"

The advice was bullshit. It mainly focused on the whole ruling aspect, and that one advice just fucking hurt. I'm surprised that the other Microyals don't know about Saevi's true colours. They pass by the corridor of my bedroom sometimes, how do they not hear the screaming? Unless, they were told to ignore it all. But judging by their words, they seemed really hopeful for me. 

I'm sorry I have to break their hearts, but I have to what's best for me.

But, something still linger in my head. What drove Saevi to chose me, knowing that I'm treated differently? Did she intentionally make that throne line to throw me off, or really believed that I was the perfect fit?

I sigh again. "I wish things were different," I say. "I wish Saevi saw me as a person." If my father hadn't have died, then I wouldn't have been abused. The family would have been whole. I can experience the dream that many children would've wanted to have. But the most important part?

I can finally be happy.

That's when I hear someone clear their throat, making me snap out of my thoughts. I turn around and see Crystal staring at me. "Can I help you?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Yea," she says, looking at her nails. "You know sis, there's just something I don't get about you. Why does everyone all see you as this like, token child? Yesterday, you were this unknown child to the world, and now everyone's acting like you were the token child of our family."

I roll my eyes at her. She's so fucking dumb. I cross my arms. "Maybe it's because the people have been longing for my reveal, and been bored of a stuck-up woman." I say. "Face it, I haven't been at any event since birth, and you've been there for too damn long."

I don't get her. Why is she so concerned about my position? She's not the one in fucking charge.

She's just the supporting cast.

Actually, I think she's just showing jealousy. She's jealous that I'll be wearing that crown. Well, she can fucking have it. A crown in hell. She gets the guilt crown, and I get the resilience one. 

"I don't remember you ever been this concerned," I say. "I heard that you barely do anything. It's no shame that you're the supporting cast. I mean, what ever happened to the distance you set for the two of us? You're too close for my comfort."

Crystal shrugs. "Look, I'm just saying!" She says. "I may act like a bitch to you, but you have to admit it. You have no experience whatsoever, and I have all the damn experience they need!" I cackle. 

"I know," I say. "Judging by your words, you're jealous of me. You want all the attention I have." I smirk. She makes it so obvious. 

Instead, Crystal starts laughing like an idiot. "Me? Jealous?" She says. "Why would I be jealous of someone who cries like a bitch?"

My eyes widen in shock. Is she really doing this? Making fun of my damn abuse? She's fucking insane. "You're a deranged freak," she goes on. "Mother has every right to hurt you. I can literally get one of the maids right now if I wanted to. Not to mention, One tends to care more about you than the rest of us."

I don't know what to say.

Then, Crystal says something unexpected.

"I mean, who would even let a beaver run this city?"

At that moment, I let all of my anger take control. This fucking bitch deserves the fucking pain I fucking get. I rip Crystal's dress and slap her hard. She'll be dead soon. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING BRAIN DEAD?" I yell. "DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS SHIT IS? CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU. I FUCKING DARE YOU. ONE CARES MORE ABOUT ME BECAUSE HE UNDERSTANDS HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING BITCH YOU AND SAEVI ARE! You don't know how fun it will be to watch you burn inside your grave."

Crystal tries to get a maid, I throw her onto the marble floor. "I hope her spine breaks," I say in my head. I start to choke her. I watch as Crystal starts to tear up. I smirk. "Do you see it?" I ask. "This is what I go through. This is why I have no chances of ever being a Microyal. DON'T YOU EVER MOCK ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR THAT?!"

Crystal struggles to make out a word. Perfect. She'll be dead at any moment now. All I need to do now is-

That's when I hear a loud yell, making me let go of Crystal. I see One running towards me, and boy, he looks pissed. I roll my eyes. 

"RAYELYN!" One yells. "I came here to get you, and you're out here trying to kill her." One looks at Crystal, who's trying to process shit. 

"Crystal, go tell mother that we're coming," he says. "And whatever happens next, do not tell them about this." Crystal glares at me, looks at One, and then runs off.

As soon as Crystal left, One sighs deeply. "I swear to God Rayelyn, you're gonna be in more hot water now," he says, and I laugh. "Well, I guess I'm sorry?" I ask with a sarcastic tone. "She called me a damn beaver! I just had to hurt her. She deserved that shit."

One's eyes widen. "SHE SAID WHAT?" He yells, and loses it. He tries to punch a mirror, but I stop him. "Hey, it could've been worse!" I say. "She's just lucky that you showed up." One takes a deep breath. "Like, I don't understand her," he says. "How does that come to her mind?"

I shrug. "Don't know," I say. "Let's just forget about it. I have an event to be at, remember?" The two of us start walking towards the entrance. Suddenly, I go from being pissed to being full on nervous.

I take a deep breath. "Get it together," I say in my head. "You'll only do this once, and that's it." It's not hard, it's not hard.

IT'S NOT FUCKING HARD! 

YOU CAN GET THIS DAMN THING OVER WITH! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!

I can feel my heart beating so fast, and I'm breathing heavily. It's normal to be like this, right? All the pressure is on me, so being nervous is ok. I stop walking and nudge One. "One, do you think I'll do well?" I ask him. "What if I blow a fuse? What if I go off s-script? W-what i-if?"

Oh god, the tears are coming back. But before I could do anything else, One hugs me tightly. "Raye," he says. "You won't mess up. I believe in you! You just need the motivation! Even I messed up! It's completely normal. Besides, everyone knows that this is your first, so don't worry too much."

I look up at him. "Really?" I ask, and he nods his head. "Yes," he says back. "Everyone all messes up. You either play it off cool, or take the guilt." I stop hugging him and crack a small smile. "I guess you're right,'" I say, and put my hands on my hips. "In that case, I'll make it a fucking speech that they won't forget!"

If I want to show people that I can be an influence, then I have to make that good first impression. When I go missing, everyone will be so concerned about me. Thus, they will go to Saevi for info. 

That alone, will break her.

She'll have no choice but to confess.

I let out an evil cackle, scaring one. "I don't know what you just thought of," he says. "But I don't like it one bit."

I shrug. "You won't be around me for long," I say. One facepalms, grabs my hands, and runs. "Dude, you're too fast!" I yell while running. "Better prepare the impression!" He says, and I hit him in the head. "You're such a bitch," I mutter.

....

"We.. we made it," One says. panting. I scratch my head. Although we only ran for ten minutes, it felt like I ran a fucking marathon. 

Regardless, I can do this shit. Do the speech really well, and get the hell out of here. I walk past One, who looks like he's going through it, and open the doors to the palace entrance. Instantly, I'm greeted by Crystal and Saevi. I can feel her stab me with her nails, but I shrug it off, and get on with life. I put on a smirk and walk forward to the podium.

You can do this. If you can be confident on your own, then you can do it here.

I take a deep breath and let out my voice.

"Hi," I start. "I'm Rayelyn Sardonyx. Your new head Microyal. I'm certain that you've all heard of me, but never seen me truly. I had a few personal problems, that's why I was never present at any event."

I look at the people in front of me. Smiles all around. Good, they're falling for my act. I am way too good for this.

"I may be one of the youngest rulers Bladence has ever had," I say. "But I can assure you that I know what I am doing. As the main Microyal in charge, it's my duty to change this city. Along with the other Microyals, we will further develop more plans to revitalize the city, improve, and so much more. With a young person like me, I'll make this city thrive!"

I stop talking. "Wow," I thought. "You did well for that act." Now they will know that I'm their star leader. "The head Microyal will know take questions," someone says, and I gulp.

I hate this part. How am I supposed to know? I barely know shit, and that night of the announcement? I spent it by killing some people out of anger, when I should've been looking over my duties.

Damn. Crystal was right.

I have no Microyal blood. I'm a person who doesn't have the control to stop them. I'll just fail. I mean, it is technically my fault. Why didn't I just ask One to tell my pain to one of the other Microyals? Why did I stay longer? I should've escaped already.

Am I really this fucking dumb?

That's when someone clears their throat, and I snap out of my thoughts. "Forget it," I say in my head. "I'm just worried because the witches are with me."

I choose one of the reporters. "Rayelyn, since you are young, where did you learn your skills?" They ask. I smile at them. "I inherited them from my mother," I say, cheerfully.

Yea right, like I'll ever learn from her.

The next few questions are all about the business side, and I want to die. You think I have time for this shit?

However, it was one question, that made me freeze.

"So, how much of a influence does your family have on you?"

Um... how do I answer this?

Suddenly, Crystal's words come back to my head.

"Who would even let a beaver run this city?"

And more thoughts come in. 

"I can't believe you trust One, he's clearly using you."

"Nobody cares about you. You're just a dumb bitch.

"Can't you see? This city milks you for attention and will soon forget you."

"You should've been the dead one."

"You really are Saevi's worst creation, isn't it?"

"This is all your fucking fault. You should've just listened to her from the very beginning. Now look where you are, a dumb person with fragile emotions." 

"You're worthless. Can't get shit right, and you get abused. Maybe it's time you finally understand YOUR consequences." 

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING OF ESCAPING? LIFE IS GREAT HERE! You have a home here."

"Nobody trusts you." 

That does it. I can't stay here any longer. As soon as I feel the first tear fall, I break,

"I-I-I'm sorry," I say as my voice breaks. "I need t-to"- I run from the podium and close the doors. I run as fast as I can. 

I need to get out of here. Nobody sees me as a person in here, so it's best that I go. They don't trust me, not even One. How did I not see it through his eyes? He wasn't really there for me at all! He pretended to care, and I fell for it.

To this place, fuck you for destroying my sanity. More tears fall. Why did I end up here? Saevi should've just left me abandoned on the streets.

Then, I hear my name being called out. Give me a damn break. One pops out from the left corner, and notices me. My face says it all. I run again, but One grabs my dress. I instantly step away.

"S-stay away," I say. "Please."

One looks at me with tears in his every. "R-Rayelyn," he says. "What is going on? I'm here for you, why can't you just tell me-"

"One, leave me alone," I say, interrupting him. "You've been lying to me this whole damn time, isn't it? You never truly understood my pain."

One's eyes widen in shock. "W-What?!" He says. "Why would I do that? You're my sister! I genuinely care about you! I would never pretend to care!" 

"No," I shot back. "Your fake tears aren't going to make me forgive you. You don't even see me as a person."

One screams at me. "THEN WHAT DID YOU SEE ME AS?!" He yells. "AM I NOTHING TO YOU? Damn. If that's how you want it to be, then so be it. Mother was right. You really are an annoying bitch. Always thinking that you have this power over us, and believing that there's "trauma." Can't believe I actually cared."

I stop crying. I fucking knew it. I turn around to face One, anger burning in my eyes, and walk towards him. "Well," I say. "You forgot one thing." I grab his collar.

"You just haven't met the raw side of me."

I knee him in his stomach, punch him, and slam his annoying ass onto the floor. "Idiot," I mutter. "Do you really think that I'm going to listen to your shitty advice? Your name is a fucking number. There's all these other names, and you ended up with that."

I laugh. "Who are you?" One asks. "Really, who are you?" How did you just go from this happy person to a full on deadly weapon!" I turn around and slowly walk away from him. "HEY!" He yells. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING!" I smirk. "Who am I?" I say. 

"I'm your worst nightmare."

That's when a maid comes rushing to the scene. I watch as they take a minute to process this scene. One is lying on the floor in pain, his nose is bleeding, and he's pissed off at me. I on the other hand, am perfectly fine. The maid glares at me and tries to slap me, but I grab their wrist.

"Don't you fucking try," I say. "I'd suggest that you take me back to my bedroom, where you will lock me. But, when you're done with that, don't you even fucking dare to tell the others about this, or else you'll end up like him. Got that?"

The maid looks at me with horror in their eyes, looks back at One, and sighs deeply. I smirk. "Good," I say. "Now, take me back." The maid leads me back to my bedroom, but not before I give a middle finger to One. 

You will regret fucking around with me, One.

As I walk with the maid, I look at the clock. 11:47pm. I smile to myself . Guess I'll be making an early getaway. We reach my bedroom, and I'm thrown onto my carpet. I hear the door being locked. "Thanks for that," I mutter. "Guess they were too scared to look at me." 

I get up and pull out the clear container from under my bed. I place it on my bed. "Finally, the time has come," I say while opening it. "Let's see, money, knifes, gun, ammo, phone, hoodie, sweatpants, phone, and the colour machine."

I'll survive with these. I'll find useful stuff later on. I pack all the stuff into my backpack, and take a deep breath. "This will be worth it," I say, sliding the container back under.

I then look at my mirror. Damn, I look like a fucking mess. Not only is my makeup messed up, but my hair is having the time of it's life. I sigh. I cannot go out like this. 

I grab my hoodie, sweatpants, and slip out of my dress. I put on the outfit. Okay, step one done. I then wash off all of the makeup. As for the rest of my face, I go closer to my mirror, and take out my blue contacts.

Finally, I won't have to use those. Better off with my purple eyes. "Can't believe I wore blue contacts," I mutter. 

Now, the hair. I grab the machine, and place in on the roots of my hair. In an instant, my hair goes from a messy bun with blue colour, to a wavy-long, brushed out purple colour. I cover my mouth in shock. "Holy shit," I say. "That's really me."

This is my true self. I am no longer the Microyal they see me as. I'm far beyond that. I'm a strong person who will destroy this damn empire.

I put on my backpack and walk towards my window. "Goodbye old life," I say, opening the window. I take a deep breath and step onto the ledge. 

"O-Okay," I say, slightly trembling. "You did this before, it's gonna be fine. You won't have to come back." I slowly walk along the ledges. Don't look down. One move and I'm dead. Suddenly, I see a light turn on, and I step back. 

"Crystal, did you really have to hurt Rayelyn?" I hear One ask. "We stopped trusting each other, and I don't know why."

I roll my eyes. "You know why," I mutter. "It was your fucking fault. You shouldn't have approached me from the start." That's when a door slams open. Fuck, Saevi showed up. "I need a word with you two," Saevi says. This is gonna be interesting.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She yells. "I honestly expected that today would've gone well, but both of you ruined it. Why else would the witch run off?"

At least Saevi knows that she didn't cause it. Is it bad that I want to hear more? I never listened to their arguments before. "Mom, shouldn't you blame Rayelyn for running off?" Crystal asks. "The media is all over that. Sooner or later.."

"They'll know about what we do to her," One chimes in. I slowly peek into the room. "Shit," I say in my head. "They do not look happy." That's when Saevi hands One a metal rod. What are they planning? "Crystal, go back to your room," Crystal says. "One, you go to Rayelyn's room and teach her a lesson. If you don't, she will punished, got it?"

I tip toe away from that window. One was going to beat me up? For what? All I did today was try my hardest to act as a perfect Microyal. What does running away have to do with it? Regardless, that shit means nothing to me. 

I walk faster, and reach the ladder. I grab onto it and throw my whole body on it. I can't believe it. I'm really fucking doing it!

I finally reach the roof. "Holy fuck," I say. "I did it. I really made it happen! Now, to get away from here."

But before I could do anything, a scream can be heard. I laugh. "Looks like they found out," I say. I run to the edge of the roof, and jump onto the building on the left. I jump and run until I'm far away from the palace.

"Think I'm far enough," I say while looking around. "No sights of the palace, phew."

I decide to let out all of my emotions.

"I'M FREE!" I happily yell out. "It's over, it's fucking over! I won't have much pain now! I'll never worry about my sanity or my life! I don't have to worry about coming back before morning, Saevi's intense lectures, the shitty advice from One, Crystal's useless taunts, and the maids chasing me. It's all in the old life. This is a new life, and I'm going to right the fucking wrongs!"

I drop to the ground and cry even harder. After so long, I finally escaped from the pits of hell. While I may have had my youth taken away, it doesn't mean that I'll stay broken. I will become my family's greatest enemy. I'll get even stronger. I'll do everything I fucking can to let out the damn truth.

They don't deserve to be rulers. I'll make them pay. If I have to kill along the way, then I kill. Nobody can order me around. I control what I fucking do. It's not their fight, it's mine.

I get up and take out my phone. "I'll have to keep up with the news," I say. "The more clues they'll find about me, the more my plan goes downhill. No wonder I'm changing my identity." I drop my phone back into my backpack, and start thinking.

If I gonna have a fake name, then it can't be similar to Rayelyn. I'm easily found out if that's the case. "Maybe a birthstone name?" I ask myself, then shake my head. "No, that's too cliché." I look up to the night sky. How pretty. I then notice the small moon, joined by stars. That's where the perfect name comes to mind.

"I got it!" I say. "I'll go as Luna. It is definitely not similar to Rayelyn. Plus, I look entirely different, so they won't know that the missing ruler is right in front of them.

I smile. I'm going as Luna for the time being. Luna is a common name, where as Rayelyn is a rare name. I'll be a "normal" citizen of Bladence, until I gather my strength to expose the rest of the Sardonyx family.

I look at the view in front of me. Damn, Bladence is so pretty at night. "Bladence," I say. "My new home." I check my phone again. "Well, the news broke," I say. "Time to begin this revenge story." I jump onto another building, and run off into the distance.

They'll never see me as worthless. They'll fear me. They'll cry at my hands, while I laugh at their pain. That's what you did to me, right? It's about damn time that you experience the trauma you gave me. While everyone sees me as the resilient hero, you will be known as the abusers. Going from a popular empire, to a broken family.

As I run, I think of my life living in the city. I'll probably make a friend, but I have to really know them first. I can't trust anyone.. yet. I'm definitely developing more skills. But most importantly..

Fuck you. Fuck you Saevi, One, Crystal, and all the people you used to hurt me. I was nothing but a punching bag, and when I tried my hardest to be like you, you turned your back on me. Have fun crying at my hands!


	3. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I escaped, and I can finally start a new life.

It's been an hour since I escaped. I've never felt so free. Everything feels so..... surreal. Like, this is some movie. A woman willing to unravel the truth about her family. This is real.

I smile to myself. "I did it," I say. Now, the real question here is, how am I gonna deal with all this media attention? It's been nonstop chaos on all the major news sites. Broadcasts, articles, podcasts, you name it. They've been talking about it and mentions the sheer amount of concern my family has. That's pure bullshit. It's just a publicity stunt, do they really think they show love for me? That's their way of showing concern.

"Fucking idiots," I mutter.

I check my phone. At least the public shows emotion. As I scroll through, many people are left with questions. They're wondering how I managed to vanish after one appearance. Some say it could be my social anxiety, or fear. Well, if you know what you're getting into, such as escaping, chances are that you'll succeed. However, something feels off. The last time people talked about me, was way back when Saevi made her announcement.

Since then, nobody has even said shit about me. Now, they want to share their opinion? It's weird, but I shouldn't let it get to my head.

Suddenly, I hear a rumbling in my stomach. Crap, did I forget to pack food? I facepalm. God Rayelyn, you couldn't be anymore stupid? I get up and stretch. "I should've thought this out more," I say while climbing down the ladder.

What people don't realize is that while the rest of my family gets, you know, a full course meal, I'm left to starve until I die. You'd think the maids would help me, but they're extremely loyal towards Saevi, so it's useless.

As I walk through the alleyways searching for a store, memories start to hit me.

Specifically, the first time I went into the alleyways.

Things were much harder back then, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I was a dumbass. I was so unprepared, weak, and the only clothing I wore was a dress. I ignored my own warnings of getting hurt, and there I went.

It was pure hell.

I got lost, and my anxiety was through the roof.

Then, I heard a group of people walking behind me. I ran as fast as I could. There was no way that I could fight them off, I'm a weakling! However, I tripped and fell face first onto the ground, and the people caught up to me. They laughed, mocked, and poured hot and ice water on me. "Microyals, always being stupid," was what one person said to me.

I got up and tried to run again, but someone had their knee on my stomach, while everyone then proceeded to brutally beat me. I was kicked, punched, slapped, and spat at.

To be honest, it was even worse than Saevi's torture.

After a few minutes, I was all alone. Crying, screaming, and in fucking pain. I barely made it back to the palace. That's where I fainted in One's arms. That is the only good memory I will ever have of him.

Keep in mind, I was just 15.

Since that night, I promised that I would train myself so much that nobody would even dare to lay a finger on me. It was painful, but it paid off.

I sigh and walk out of an alley. "God, I'm out," I mutter. That's when I spot a convenience store to my left. Finally, I can get some supplies. As I walk to the store, I can't help but look around at my surroundings. "Saevi really thought I'd miss out," I say. "I wonder what she's doing now." I snort. "Probably having a breakdown over tarnished image."

After a few steps, I finally reach the store. "Ah, this smell is too familiar," I say while entering inside. The figure at the register gives me a weird look, but I ignore them and walk into an isle. I look at the selection of snacks. "A family sized chip bag can last me a few days, but knowing me, I'll finish it in an hour," I say. I sigh and end up choosing it, along with water.

|"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Someone yells. I look over and see the person on the phone, yelling like crazy. "Is he.. alright?" I ask myself. "It's probably none of my business." But as soon as I say that, they yell again. Fuck it, I'm eavesdropping.

"I was supposed to close up a few minutes ago, since I have my other job, but I couldn't! This idiot comes in from out of nowhere, and is wasting my fucking time!" I suppose they came from somewhere poor, I mean, they look horrible! Yes, I know it's bad to badmouth people but I swear, they looked so bad! Anyways, I'll go deal with them. I'll see you soon."

I can feel my anger boiling. Why does my appearance matter? I'm sorry but I'm not going to run over to a beauty salon and doll myself to please you. You look even worse than me. "I can murder you at any second," I mutter. "You don't even know who I am." You know what? This person doesn't deserve my money.

I stuff the water and chips into my bag, and decide to make a run for it. I run towards the open door and run as fast as I can. "What the- HEY! GET BACK HERE! The person yells, and chases after me. I laugh. "Catch me if you can?" I yell back.

Oh how I missed this.

I intentionally start to run slower, knowing that I'll be caught. Hearing the person's footsteps coming closer, I smirk. "You don't know what's coming," I say and stop running.

"I think you owe me something," The person says, standing behind me. "What do I owe?" I ask. "You called me ugly. I don't think you- AH!" In a matter of seconds, the person wraps their hands around me. I can feel their breath on my ear. "I said, you owe me," they whisper. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Ok, I didn't see this one coming. What... the... hell?

Why did they throw their arms on me, and why can't I move? "You know, I misjudged you," the person says. "You're actually really pretty, and I'm sorry." I roll my eyes. In what world do they think that I'll accept that? I'm clearly uncomfortable. "Man, you're such a creep," I thought. I quickly bend my body over, grab their knee, and harshly pull their leg.

In an instant, I'm freed from the person's hold, and watch as they fall to the ground. "Leave me alone or I'll kill you," I laugh. I then run off, leaving the person lying on the ground. Once I'm away from their sight, I take a deep breath. Oh my God, that was crazy. Like, they chased after me because I apparently owed them something, and then decides to make me uncomfortable!

Like, you don't randomly touch a woman like that! Isn't it common fucking sense? God this hurts my head. I stop running and lean against a wall to drink my water. Chances are that I'll experience more chaos as time passes by. I mean, I did choose to live this life. I put my water back into my backpack, and think to myself. "I can't stay out here much longer," I

thought. "I'll have to sleep somewhere that's far away from here." Suddenly, I hear the sound of someone coughing. No fucking way. They healed that fast? How? My hits aren't something to easily recover from. I take a small peek from the wall and discover another figure helping the person I just injured. I watch as they get up, hug the figure, and then....

Those two start making out. I look away in disgust. "Oh god," I say. "I did not have to see that." I feel like I've just entered one of those situations where it's the wrong place and the wrong timing.

"Who are those people?" I thought. I turned around, only to be met with one of them. "Shit!" I say in my head, and run off, grabbing my backpack. I just fucked up. While I'm running, I can hear them getting closer. I have to cut them off. I run into the right alleyway, hoping that it's just me. I stop in front of a wall. "Are you kidding me?!" I yell.

"Dead fucking end? Just great. Just fucking great. At least they stopped." But of course, shit had to go down. A knife suddenly appears to my left, making me jump. I turn around and I lock eyes with the figure. Although it's dark, I can somehow see their glowing yellow eyes.

Damn, it's so pretty. I then slap myself. "Stop fantasizing, you're about to die!" I say in my head. I glare at the person, who know happens to draw a gun at me. "What do you want?" I ask. "I've got nothing to give you." No response.

I roll my eyes. If they're just here to intimidate me, then I'm out of here. It's not gonna work on me. Bad move. The person harshly throws me to the ground, followed by kicking. I just know that they're going hard, I can taste my own blood.

I can't move, nor can I grab my gun. I scream as loud as I can, even though nobody will save me. All I can do now is to just endure the pain. Is this karma? Am I really being punished for what I did? I'm too young to die, I've got so much to live for.

My life can't end like this. It doesn't have to. If I can survive through a 19 year long nightmare, then I can fucking survive this! "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually an undercover FBI agent, and you're on the watchlist," I lie.

The person stops kicking me and drops their knife. I manage to get up, and pick up the knife. "Do you know the mess you got yourself into?" I ask, walking towards them.

I know I said that I should be finding somewhere to rest, but I have to get one person injured.

I repeatedly stab the person chest, the same pain they gave me. "Now you know what it feels like," I say.

They scream extremely loud. I stop stabbing them, drop the knife, and walk away. "Finally, I have some peace."

I climb up a ladder, and reach the top of a building. I breathe a sigh of relief. "This is one crazy night," I say. "That was fucking intense. At least I won't have to deal with more idiots. I've got to find a resting area."

I walk along the rooftop of the building, hoping to find someplace comfy. I yawn. "I don't think I've been out for this long," I say. That's when I notice a small window coming from one of the building. "There," I say, smiling. I climb down the ladder, and walk along the ledges.

I then jump into the window, landing straight onto my stomach. I groan in pain. "I shouldn't have jumped," I complain.

Anyways, I get up and look at my surroundings. An empty room with a mattress. It's dirty, but it's something I can sleep on. "Sleep," I say. I drop my bad beside, letting my tired body fall. I instantly fall asleep.

…

"Good, she's awake," some says. "Can't believe we got her." I open my eyes to find a woman staring at me.

"All we need to do is bring her to room 807." Huh? What's going on? Wait a second, DID THEY FIND ME? I thought I was far enough! I then feel pain in my stomach, I look down and notice that I'm wearing the exact same dress from that day.

Great, I'm having those dreams again.

Now, these dreams aren't surprising. Once every two weeks, I dream about the palace. Every dream is different. It can range from me being burned alive to ending it all. I have no idea what this dream will have. I try to look, but no word comes out.

Instead, I show a scared expression. "Oh please, you're in great hands," the woman says.

"Here, this might help." The woman somehow manages to carry me, and drop me onto something soft. Huh, nothing bad has happened. Maybe this is the turning point, and this dream is good! Well, that's what I thought it was. I realized that I'm lying on a hospital cart. What the hell is happening? Did I fall through something? Why is there a random hospital cart lying in the palace?

Unless... they're bringing me to surgery. I manage to overhear someone talking. "The woman successfully confused her," they say. "Room 807 is the labs, so we'll take her there, and we can begin." My eyes widen.

They're sending me to a lab? What exactly are they gonna do to me? Inject me with some fucking substance? I can't be here! I look around and notice that I'm all alone.

Now's my chance! I hop off the cart and run since my life is on the line. It doesn't matter where I'm going. All that matters is that I'm escaping the palace once again.

I run down the marble hallway. There's got to be an exit somewhere, like I can't be locked in. I hear yelling, but I choose to ignore it. I can take those people down. I'm fucking strong.

I suddenly stop running. What just happened to the palace walls? It just went from marble to white walls. Where... did I end up?

It then hits me.

I'm not in a palace, nor a hospital.

I'm in a fucking asylum.

I've been lured in.

I was located in an area, and the asylum was made to look like the palace, so that I wouldn't feel terrified. It explains why there's a cart lying around, and the lab tests.

Out of all the dreams I've had, it just had to be a fucking asylum. Like can I at least dream about something happy? Now that I think of it, my dreams have been more intense lately. It's definitely from the trauma.

Everything I see, is an exact replica of real life. Thanks a lot Saevi, you managed to corrupt my dreams.

Okay, that's enough stalling. Escaping is more important!

But before I could even more, an extremely sharp tingly feeling runs through my body, causing me to fall on the floor. So, I guess that's the feeling of being tasered. I never want to experience that in the real world.

This can mean only one thing. I've been found, again. "Sheesh, she was fast," someone says, running to me. "Let's just get these test done this instant." I manage to crawl my way out, but I'm too late. Two people viscously grab me by the arms and legs.

I wiggle my body, as that might loosen the grips. "Do you know how fucking powerful I am!" I someone yell out. Oh sure, now I can talk Right when I'm on the verge of dying. I decide to take advantage of this, and yell my heart out. Maybe if I scream alot, then they'll get so annoyed that they'll throw me out. It's worth the risk!

"My family will have your heads!" I yell. "I know they're looking for me! Once they find me, you all are dead!" Yea, it gets annoying over time, but it's effective. I can see some people trying their hardest to ignore my yelling. It's working! I yell even more.

I know this is just a dream, but maybe I can use yelling as a way for me to either manipulate people, or annoy them. I smirk. I was gonna yell until I'm suddenly slapped and duct tape is put onto my mouth. Well, fuck. "Finally she's silenced," someone mutters. I roll my eyes. How long have we been walking for?

My whole body is going to fall off by the tight grips. Suddenly, I'm placed onto something so cold that I shiver. I'm then strapped up. Just let me wake up at this point. I'm fucking dreading this.

Then, the duct tape is harshly ripped off my mouth, causing me to scream. I burst out crying. "W-What are you doing to me?!" I whimper. The person laughs at me.

"Don't worry, we'll have you feeling better in no time," they say. "You shouldn't even be crying. Crybaby." My eyes widen as the person holds a syringe close to my shoulder. "HELP ME!" I scream.

Please, let this nightmare end! I can't handle this! Let me out! I've experienced enough! "Don't move!" They yell. I scream as loud as my body possibly can. "Set me free!" … "NO!" I yell, my body jolting awake. I look around.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "You're okay," I say, reassuring myself. "It was just a nightmare. You are fine." I'm not. My heartbeat's pounding, sweat is on my forehead, followed by heaving breathing. What the hell was that? I dreamt up a whole horror movie.

I thought that I could overcome it, but it caved in on me. I take a deep breath. It's over now, you're back in reality. I check the time. "12:15," I say, staring at my phone. "Just an hour over my usual time." I get up and stretch.

So my first night away from the palace, check.

Now, I have to fit in. I can't wear this outfit all the time, I'll wear it out. Plus, if I don't freshen up, it'll look like I really don't belong here, and I want to look good.

I sigh and snack on my chips. I can't stay here either. Sooner or later, someone's gonna come in and kill me. I stop eating and grab my backpack.

"It's a new day, and I'm ready to make adjustments," I say. I jump out of the window, and land back on the window ledges. I walk along them, and find my way down. I get blinded by the sun. "Argh!!" I say, shielding my eyes.

I walk out of the alleyway, entering in my new identity. As I walk along the sidewalks, I hear comments about me.

I don't fucking care about them, this is a one time thing. Living a few days as "Luna" won't be hard.

They won't realize that the princess was never missing, and I have time to carefully plan out my revenge. I open the door of a small boutique. I put down my hood, revealing my purple hair.

"Hello!" a salesperson asks. "How may I help you?" I smile at them. "Well, uh, I'm just looking for something that gets me out of this," I say, referring to my outfit.

They guide me to a change room. "I'm guessing that they'll find the fits for me," I thought. The person tells me to just sit in the change room, and closes the curtain. As I'm waiting, the person starts up a conversation with someone.

"Why did you let her in?" Someone asks. "She looked desperate!" The other yells. "I felt so bad! Also, doesn't she pose a similarity with Rayelyn?" "The princess that vanished? Are you out of your mind?!" "Oh come on, their noses looks the same!"

"Yep, you're crazy, just go help the girl."

I giggle.

"If only they knew," I say. That's when the curtain is drawn open, revealing a shit ton of clothing. "Here's some of our finest," they say. "I would also like to apologize for the small talk I had back there. "It's no worries," I say. I close the curtain and my jaw drops.

These are so beautiful! There's also no tag, they really are playing it nice. I take off my clothes, trying the clothes on. So far, I'm really loving them. I'll blend in perfectly. I decide to wear the lace crop top and skirt combo.

I grab everything and open the curtain, I walk towards the counter, placing all the fits down. "That'll be $45.60," they say, and I gladly hand over the money. I grab the bag, thank the person, and gladly leave the shop.

Now all that's left is more food, and essential items. I whip out my phone, and use it to look for directions. Other than the alleyways, rich district, and the palace, I don't really know the city.

"Ah, a mall is up ahead," I say." "More spending for me." But what I didn't realize, was that someone was looking for me. As I walk, someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around and lock eyes with him. "Miss, have you seen a tall, blue-haired woman by any chance?" One asks.

One, you don't know how bad I want to laugh right now.

I shake my head. "No," I say. "Haven't seen her, also shouldn't you be hiring people to go find her. I mean, you're One Sardonyx, a Microyal. Shouldn't you know better?" One is taken aback by my words.

"I'm sorry?" He asks. "Did you just talk back to a royal?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You heard me loud and clear," I say. "It's your duty to handle this professionally, and you're handling it like an asshole."

I walk away from One. I don't have time to deal with his crap, let alone see him.

"Maybe that's why your sister left!" I yell, trying to hold aback my laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" One yells. I turn around, show my middle finger, and burst out laughing. "You want to arrest me?" I ask. "Come and get me!" I then run off laughing.

It's so funny to talk back to him. When someone disrespects him, he chases after them. I'm going to mess with him.

I was born to be rude to people that act so full of themselves. I run into the incoming crowd, causing some people to yell. I look behind me as One suddenly charges at me.

I smirk and easily slip away, while One collides into everyone.

I laugh as he gets badly scolded. "Cute," I say. I look to my left and run to the mall. One's lazy ass is probably still lying on the ground. Man, that was fun. Messing with One's ass really shows the stupidity of that family.

They're nothing but two-faced, dumb, and psychotic assholes. That's when a loud scream can be heard. One finally decided to get up. I laugh and run once again. He really wants to kill me. He doesn't even know that he's chasing Rayelyn!

Anyhow, I've got one more trick up my sleeve. I finally reach the mall, pressing the button to open the doors.

I walk inside, and wait for One to rush in. "You will be punished!" He yells. I then press the button to close the doors.

BAM!

Face first into the doors.

I laugh. "Serves you right," I say, leaving him alone, and going on with my day.


	4. adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I survived the first night. It's gonna take time for me to adjust.

"Have a nice day!' The person yells, and I walk out of the store. Man, this feels amazing.

Spending a shit ton of money on whatever I want with nobody to control me. I love it. "Where should I go next?" I ask myself, then laugh. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm rich!'

Without realizing, I yelled and got some looks from people.

Awkward...

I then go down to the eatery. Finally, I can give myself a proper meal. My only source of food was chips or biscuit sticks. I had to provide for myself, since nobody else could. I order my food, and sit at an empty area. I sigh.

"If only I had friends," I thought. Even thought I prefer to be independent, I've got to admit, I've never felt so lonely.

I take out my phone, doing whatever while I eat. I read some articles that the Microyals have opened a case. So far, they haven't found much. It's too early to pronounce me as dead, since it happened last night. Other sources are also saying that.

That's when a recent article catches my eye. "Favoured microyal treated rudely by commoner," I read. That's one way to describe a local. I click on the article and giggle.

Looks like someone had taken a video of my encounter with One.

I head straight to the comments. Reading every single one.

"Who does this woman think she is?"

"Wow, that was completely unnecessary."

"She's right. He should've handled it more professionally. He is a Microyal, after all."

"I don't like her."

"Am I not the only one who thinks that those two would look great as a couple?"

I gag at the last comment.

"Oh fuck no," I mutter. That's just fucking disgusting.

Anyhow, everyone is all against me. It's going to take more than accusations to convince the people. Might have to do even more. I think I'm done here. I get up, throw my food out, and head back to shopping.

A bookstore appears on my left. This is perfect! I head inside and go towards the notebooks.

Going insane at night wasn't my only hobby. Every day, I would write about my experiences. It acted as my diary. I hoped that one day, this would've helped me, given the horror that was in those pages. I never stopped. Until, Saevi just had to step in. She found out, and burned it.

Right in front of me.

All those times spent, gone in a second. I was in pain. I just had to do something.

I fought her with every bone in my body.

It's probably one of my best fights.

I pulled her hair, and threw her harshly on the floor. I then slapped her ten times, followed by twenty punches.

I laugh. She didn't stand a fucking chance. I threw her out of my room, leaving Saevi to bleed and stay unconscious for five hours.

She wasn't on camera for a week.

She deserved it! That diary meant everything to me. It's the reason why I remember the past so well.

I pick out three notebooks from the shelf, as well as stationery. These books will serve as my new diaries. This is where I will write about my better life. A life without horror. Books that don't give me pain.

The people at the register are taken aback by the amount of items. I shoot them with a glare. It's not my fault that this store has so many items. "She really looks like Rayelyn," I hear someone say. I silently laugh. I'm definitely gonna get more comments like these. I pay for my items and leave the store. Then, it hits me.

Why the fuck am I buying so much when I don't even have a proper place to live? I mentally facepalm.

"Money is getting to your head," I say in my head. Oh well, if I can't find a place later today, then I'll have to sleep wherever it feels comfortable.

"Actually, I could do that right now," I thought. "It's daytime, so there's many options for me." Doesn't hurt to try. But before I could even start walking, I can hear my name being brought up. This doesn't sound good.

I decide to sit down on the resting area, as the two people are also there. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm being very nosy. But whenever my name is just brought up in a bad way, I just have to. I have to know why these people are talking shit about me.

"This Microyal scandal. This is just nuts. But like, someone's to blame," one person says.

"It's that dreaded princess."

My eyes widen. How am I to blame for this? I just breathe and get so many people mad. "Oh my god, exactly!" The other one chimes in. "It's her fault. If I was her, I would've bathed in the comfort of luxury. It's all a publicity stunt." I get up. This isn't worth my time.

However, it was going to be worse. Way worse.

"The rich have money, and used it for this stupid stunt. I'd bet that the reason why Rayelyn didn't appear was that she was out in the city selling herself."

Those words just stabbed me in the heart."

They said what? They really won't believe me. Why would I even think of doing that? I'm self-conscious about myself. But, was this all a joke then? Did I escape for nothing?

I can feel myself getting lightheaded. I shake my head. "I'm fine," I mutter. "I'm all okay."

Who am I kidding, it's hard to fight these tears. I've been invisible to everyone. Missing for so long that nobody trusts me. It's that why people think I'm nuts? I really can't live, can I?

I take one step, and let myself go unconscious.

… 

I hear the sounds of beeping. Then, my breathing. Where did I end up?

I open my eyes to a hospital room. Huh. I guess that nightmare foreshadowed this. At least there's no testing.

"Ah, she's awake," a doctor says. I'm still confused. I was gonna ask the doctor something, but the doctor checks my health and says it's okay for me to leave. They then leave the room.

"I guess I was out for a while," I thought.

"I bet you're wondering what happened," someone says, startling me. I turn to the left and I lock eyes with a man that appears to be a year older than me. May I mention, this guy has red eyes and silver hair? Nonetheless, who the hell is this guy?

"Who the fuck are you?!" I ask. "I need an explanation." He walks closer to me. "Well, at least let me ask if you're ok," he says. "Y-yes," I shot back. Why do I feel extremely intimidated?

"About this whole hospital thing," he explains while looking at me. "I came out of this store when I noticed you lying on the floor. I already knew that you fainted, judging by your face, so I helped. There were people around you, but they laughed. Told them all to get lost. Picked up you and your bags to my car, and drove. I didn't do anything bad to you."

"I would never hurt someone so weak."

I roll my eyes, he sounds sincere, but he sounds like he's having second thoughts. I roll my eyes. Whatever, I'll just let this slide. I don't have to trust him. "Alright, I believe you," I say. "I mean, why else would I be in a bed?"

He laughs. He's kinda cute.

"So uh, what's your name?" He asks. "I want to know the name of the angel I helped." I can my cheeks heating up.

Raye, what the hell is wrong with you?

"Luna," I say. He's taken aback. "Damn, haven't heard that name in a while," he says. "I'm Xaen. It's pronounced Zay-en. So many people get it wrong."

Well Xaen, you seem nice.

"Actually, I've been wanting to say this," Xaen says. "Luna, aren't you that girl from that video where One gets his ass kicked?" I nod my head. "I knew it!" He yells. "No wonder your face looked so familiar! What are the odds?" I laugh. "I'm not here to sigh autographs," I say. "I just got startled by him, so I decided to mess with him. Not to mention, it was my first time in Bladence, so seeing him was a shocker."

Xaen raises an eyebrow. "Wait, you showed up yesterday?" he asks, and I shrug. "Damn," he says, feeling sorry for me. "Well, do you have somewhere to live?"

I freeze. Did I just get an angel sent to me or some shit? How the hell does he know that I'm homeless? "I mean, why else would you have all this stuff lying around?" Xaen asks. He's going to question the stuff in my backpack. I can't tell him that I ran away from home.

"Um, no," I say. "I came here in a rush so I don't even know where to start. Plus, I don't even think I can afford it." Xaen crosses his arms. "Luna," he says. "I know many buildings that can take someone like you."

I glare at him. "How are you so sure?" I ask. "Are you some kind of billionaire?"

"I'm famous around here," he explains. "Many people know me. So, they offer me things, although I haven't used them." I facepalm. Rayelyn, just keep your guard up. You'll just have to be around him for now, then you can cut him off. I take a deep breath.

"Fine," I say. "Where are you gonna put me in?"

"I'll show you," he says.

….

"So Luna," Xaen asks. "What made you come here in such a rush?" I smile at him.

"I'm actually a student at one of the universities," I lie. "I ran out of time to get a dorm." Xaen scratches his head. "But we're in the middle of July, the semester doesn't start till September," he says. I roll my eyes. "I knew that," I say. "I wanted to move early so I could adjust to the lifestyle and look for a house or some shit."

He then looks at me. "What's your major?" He asks. "Science," I say. I smirk. Xaen's buying all my lies.

As we walk down the district where all the rich live, Xaen goes on about my "major" and how amazing it is. I yawn. I didn't expect him to be so boring. Like dude, it's just a lie. You don't have to elaborate on it. I look around the city to distract myself. Offices, designer stores, and I freeze.

I can see the palace from a few blocks away.

My grip tightens on my bags. Xaen notices my actions. "Luna!" Xaen yells. "Are you okay?" I scratch my head. "Yea," I say.

"Xaen, what do you think of this whole princess mess? Like, I know that it's the day after, but everyone is so divided." I hear him sigh.

"Well, I'm also divided," he explains. "You have one side saying that it's a pity that she left, and the other is saying that the family let it happen. It's not every day that someone high ranking goes missing."

He does have a point. Nobody would ever dare to leave the palace. In fact, every child dreams about a Microyal. To them, it sounds like paradise. Living like royalty for your whole life, a win. But it changes when you get older. Your whole world comes crashing down, and you regret being a Microyal. It depends on who you trust.

Xaen suddenly stops in front a building. I look up and gulp. Am I really gonna live here? This is one of the most expensive apartments I know. "Xaen," I say. "There's no fucking way that I'm living here." He then puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," he says. "I own this place. You'll be fine."

Xaen then links his arm around mine, and we both walk inside. "Keep your guard up," I say in my head. "Just a few more minutes and this will be over." Is it me or does Xaen seem off? I mean, he's being way too nice. Not that it's a bad thing, but this feels like a trap. Most of the people I've encountered are armed or rude.

My eyes widen. "I'm probably walking down the wrong path," I thought. "Maybe that's why I have trust issues."

Xaen unlinks his arm. 'We're here," he says. "It's yours now." He hands me a key and leaves. "See you around!" He says. I look back and watch as he leaves.

He then disappears, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "He's finally gone," I say. "I hope I never see him again." I then turn to unlock the door.

I open the door and my jaw drops. The apartment is extremely cleaned, and organized. It looks like one of those aesthetically pleasing rooms seen on Instagram. There's no fucking way that this is mine now. I didn't deserve this. I've got to hand it to Xaen, he really found this for me.

I walk around the apartment, still in shock. As I walk down the hallway, I notice another bedroom that's really messy, but I ignore it. The previous owner must've left quick and left some stuff behind. I'll probably clean or organize them. Maybe I'll find some valuable stuff!

I open the door to the other bedroom, drop my bags on the floor, and throw myself onto the bed. Ahh~ this is more comfy than my old bed. So, I've got a proper place to live, that's done. Now, all I gotta do now is to clean myself up, and make some changes.

... 

I lay on the bed, feeling exhausted. I cleaned two bedrooms, and put away all of my stuff. When I cleaned the other room, I didn't find much. I just took some plushies and a few sheet masks. I hope I didn't break into someone's home. Anyways, I've decided that I won't start my revenge plan until I've spent at least five days adjusting.

I then look outside the window. Without thinking, I hop off the bed, walk towards the door, and walk out onto the balcony.

Memories come flooding once again.

I remember sitting on the ledge late at night, just taking in the air. It made me feel relaxed from all the shit that was going down.

"Woah," I say.

Bladence is even more stunning. I can see so much from this view. "Wish you could see this, younger me," I say. "There's so much I can do."

That's when an idea goes off in my head.

Tonight, I'm gonna let loose.

I'll head to a bar, get drunk, and explore the city. I've gotten drunk before, so I'm well aware of what I do. The adrenaline then kicks in.

It's extremely dangerous, but I'll bring the pepper spray. If this goes wrong and I end up in someone's bed, I'll never drink again. I take a deep breath. "Please let this go well," I say, and leave the balcony.

I'm really going to risk my fucking life.

I then think to myself. Should I really be doing this, when I can just stay here and be safe. Like, I know that I want to live a carefree life, but there's many lines that I can cross. It's only now that I'm realizing that my actions have been insane, especially this one. Was I like this back then, or was I more careful?

Should I drop the act and be more wary?

Or do I stay like this?

But one things for sure. This will be a one time thing. I let out another deep breath. "Don't do this ever again," I say. "I'm gonna be in a bad spot."

I then gather the courage and change into something for the occasion.

... 

I open the door to the bar. Thank God that the drinking age is 19.

I was self-conscious about my body, since it could lead to.... those things, so I chose an outfit that covered most of my skin.

I head towards the counter, getting looks as I walk by. I then take a seat at the counter. My plan is to order six drinks, leave, and go batshit crazy. I definitely won't be the same after this.

I look around. "I hope nobody comes and harasses me," I mutter. "Don't want another bad memory."

That's when someone behind the counter asks for my order. I gladly say it and watch as it's being made. The last thing I'd want is to be drugged on my second night.

The drink is then placed in front of me. "First drink of the night," I thought. But before I could even take a sip, someone's arm wraps onto me.

What the fuck?!!

I grab the person's arm and whack it away. I then face the person, ready to fight them.

Oh my god.

"Luna? What a surprise," Xaen asks.

You've got to be be kidding me. I look away as he sits next to me. "What are you doing here?" I rudely ask. Xaen laughs. "Just wanted to chill for a while," he says. "Didn't expect you to be here. Anywho, how's the apartment?"

Help.

"It's good," I say. "It's really comfortable, and um-" I stop talking and look down. I freeze.

Xaen is massaging my thigh.

That does it! "Why'd you stop?" he asks. I smirk at him. "Sorry, something got on my mind," I say.

I grab my drink and throw it at his face.

"GO TO HELL!" I yell, and run out of the bar.

I knew I shouldn't have done this! But, I ignored my own fucking warning. I shouldn't have met Xaen. Why did I just let myself die at the mall, knowing that it'll be like this? I fucking hate you, Xaen.

I find a corner in the alleyway and cry.

I jinxed it. Why. Why did that happen? I should've done more than throw my drink! Men are disgusting. "I could've thrown a punch!" I yell.

That's when I hear laughter. Oh god, what now? I look and notice Xaen walking towards me, followed by armed men.

No, this can't be happening.

"You really are naive," Xaen says, his men cornering me. "Such a shame, I did like you. But you easily fell into my trap." I gulp and look into my bag. Where the fuck is my pepper spray? "Looking for this?" Xaen asks, holding the spray. "Use with caution."

I quickly cover my face as he sprays it on me. I try to find a way out, but one of Xaen's men stops me.

"Nice try," he says, throwing the spray at me. Xaen then looks at me. "Get her," he commands.

I'm done for. I can't move.

In just one second, hell casts it's horror onto me.

I get kicked everywhere. From the face to the stomach. One guy holds onto my arms, while another holds my legs. Then, the slaps come in. I'm tasting blood. Last but not least, the hard punches. There's nothing I can do. I scream while crying. I could've avoided this. I wouldn't be in so much pain. I deserve this. Ignoring my thoughts and on the brink of death.

"Guys, that enough," Xaen says," She's damaged enough." The men stop. I cough. "S-so t-this is what you d-do?" I ask. "H-help weak women, be friendly with them, use them for your own good, and beat them?!"

Xaen nods his head. "Smart girl," he says. "It's business." I fume. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING BUSINESS IS THAT?!" I yell. "YOU'RE A FUCKING FREAK, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE-" A harsh slap shuts me up.

Xaen laughs. "And you're just a dumb bitch," he adds on.

I raise my head down.

I give up.

I can't live.

What's the point.

I'll die anyways.

Everyone will be happy to see me die.

"J-just kill me," I finally let out. Xaen chuckles. "Finally," he mutters.

Suddenly, loud gunshots can be heard. I raise my head to see three people die from a single bullet. "The fuck?!" Xaen yells. "Go take care of that!" He then runs off.

"Fucking hypocrite," I mutter. Manipulates people and is a coward at the sounds of gunshots.

I watch as the men die one by one. Is someone rescuing me? Or are they here to finish the job?

I'm traumatized from this.

What happened here, is a scarring memory put into my new life.

The past will always come back to haunt me.

After ten minutes, everything is all quiet. I see my vision getting blurry. I feel lightheaded. Someone runs to me, but I can't see their figure.

Whatever it is that this person is trying to do, I'm gonna let it happen.

Because I will never step foot in an alleyway ever again.

I black out.


End file.
